Moonlit Peaches
by Kuinshii
Summary: This is a sequel to the Vocaloid song "moonlit bear". It has a different ending than the song and is rated M for its horror. My two OCs appear at the epilogue only, and other vocaloids appear in the fic. Contains KaitoxMiku, GakupoxLuka
1. Moonlit Peaches

It was a dark night, and the forest was abuzz with the sounds of nocturnal creatures. The only light available was from the moon, but even then, the tall looming trees blocked out most of the light. I stumbled over a hard object in the way, probably a rock and cursed myself.

My foot stung and felt warm. I reached to feel my ankle and felt a trickle of blood. Up ahead, I spotted a clearing and decided to rest there to check up on my foot. I limped over and was basked in the light of the moon. There was a small cut, not deep but I did not want to risk an infection, especially from walking in the woods. So I took out a handkerchief, one that I always kept handy, and wrapped it around my ankle to keep the wound clean. I was supposed to go home and make dinner for my husband, but I rested there in that clearing just to feel the peaceful quiet of the forest.

As I was walking back, I stopped on the path. There were two lovely peaches left at the side of the road, and no one bothered to pick them up. _How lovely,_ I thought, _my husband loves peaches._ My husband, a woodcutter, used to tell me about his childhood and how his mother would buy peaches from street vendors. _He __is__ working late today, and when he comes home he will be very weary._ I reminded myself. I picked them up and gently held them against my cheek. _He will be so happy when I show him these…_ I thanked the heavens for such good luck. _What a treat he shall have tonight! He might even be so happy he'll cry tears of joy!_

I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head and went back on the path. I increased my gait and held the two peaches against my chest. _I don't want anyone else stealing them. _Suddenly, a sharp cry sounded behind me. I turned and saw a large pink octopus-like creature squirming down the path with it's hideous tentacles. I gave a small shriek of surprise and ran as fast as I could down the path. _It will kill me and take away the peaches! It will kill me and take them away!_ A voice in my head prodded. I looked back and saw that the octopus was gaining on me, squawking inaudible noises.

"Get away from me! Don't come any closer!" I yelled in vain.

The creature let out another horrible shriek and lashed at me with its tentacles. It tried to reach for the peaches but I evaded it and slapped it away. _What the octopus wanted are the peaches, _I knew, _but I won't let __it __take them away! They are my husband's…our…__**my happiness!**_I realized that I lost my way, seeing that the path was no longer beneath my feet. The thought of losing the peaches made me break into tears.

_"_NOOO! I won't give them back to you! These are **mine!** I won't ever let you take them away!_" _ I cried to the octopus.

It made a gurgling sound; like it was crying too…and then the peaches were crying…

Just as the monster grabbed hold of my shoulder, I spun around and blindly punched. My first attack met nothing but empty air, but my fist then met its abdomen and it fell to the ground. Oh, how God has blessed me today! I breathed heavily, fear lessening. I gave a little victory laugh. _I won,_ I told myself. _These two peaches are mine now!_ I waited to see if it would get up again, but it didn't. I continued walking, humming a little lullaby. I caressed the two peaches. _It's all right now, the monster is gone. _I assured them.

Eventually, I found the path again and continued home. I saw my humble home on the horizon, and sped up, skipping merrily. The lights were off; I figured that my husband has not returned yet. I unlocked the door and closed it behind me. Then, I placed the peaches on a table and took off my cloak. I hung it on a rack and dusted off my dress. I then put on my apron. It was time to start making dinner.

* * *

><p>I added potatoes to the stew and covered the pot with a lid. Today was a special day, so I cooked a little extra. As I was waiting for the stew to finish, my eyes glanced over to the table, where only <em>one<em> peach was sitting. I rushed over to the table, my heart skipping a beat…and saw the other peach lying on the floor. I picked it up and examined it. _It must have rolled off the table._ I reasoned. It was bruised on one side, but still looked good enough to eat. I wiped it off with my apron and set it back on the table. I stared longingly at the peach. I was a little hungry and I'm sure my husband wouldn't mine if I ate just one peach…

Delicious. It must have been that I hadn't fruit in a long time, but this peach gave off a wonderful taste! It was unlike anything I had ever tasted before. I ate it greedily, spilling meat and juice everywhere. I didn't mind, as I could clean up later. Actually, I wasn't sure if it was a normal peach at all. Once I got to the pit and worked it away from the rest of the fruit, it seemed very large, and there were two circular holes in it. I shrugged it off. Fruit was a rarity in these parts, and I had no reason to argue.

All of a sudden, the door burst open. I thought it was my husband, but there at the door stood the pink octopus. It stood there, seemingly frozen, but then let out a horrifying screech that echoed through the whole house. It pointed a fat tentacle at my hand. I smiled menacingly. It must have wanted to eat a peach before I did.

"I'm already done eating it!" I taunted. "But here, YOU CAN HAVE THE PIT!"

I tossed the huge pit at it mockingly. It batted it away and charged at me in frenzy. My hands were still sticky from the peach, but I grabbed a chair to fight back. Somehow I planned to beat it and scare it away back into the forest.

The octopus lunged at me and a tentacle wrapped around my hair. I let go of the chair in my hand and it fell to the ground beside me. My head was jerked forward violently and I fell onto the octopus. I grabbed at the chair, trying to feel it in my grasp while the octopus bashed and pulled at my head. Once I had the leg of the chair in my grasp, adrenaline surging through my veins and I struck at the creature where I thought its head would be.

It gave a sharp cry of pain and tried to grab my arms, but I kept bringing the chair down on it. Originally I was going to make it leave quietly, but that was no longer an option.

***THWACK***

The octopus thing screamed.

***T****H****WACK* **

It felt like I cracked a bone…

***THWACK* **

"-It hurts! Stop it! _Please_! It _hurts_ Miku!"

***T****H****WACK* **

Did I just hear it talk to me…?

The wooden chair came down on its fleshy meat. With every hit the creature howled in pain and whimpered. But after a while, the squawks died down and its tentacles fell limp. There was blood all over my dress and a pool of began forming behind the octopus's ugly head. I threw the chair off to the side, two of its four legs broken off, and carefully examined what I had done. The pink monster was so grotesquely broken and shaped; you could not tell what it originally was. I got off of it and rubbed my head. It had hurt where it hit me, but I would survive. As I was getting rags to clean up all the blood and few pieces off the ground, I wondered what I would do with the body. _Should I dump it outside? …But it might attract wolves. Bury it? No, that would take too long. Should I burn it…? Or maybe…maybe I could serve it for dinner…?_"

I was soon busy opening up my cookbook looking for a seafood dish as I heard the sound of my husband's boots at the front of the house. I then realized that I hadn't changed out of my blood-soaked dress, thrown away that strange peach pit, mopped up the octopus blood or even clean my face from the peach meat. There was simply no time and I was too focused on finding a good recipe. I hastily wiped up as much blood as I could off the floor (but it seemed to have stained the wood, so I gave up) and picked up the remaining peach on the table. The door opened and my lovely husband stepped in, coat over his shoulder. He breathed a sigh of relief. It must have been a long day for him.

"Kaito, my dearest! You wouldn't believe what I found in the forest today!"

His eyes widened with…surprise? I smoothed over the peach. It was the one that rolled off the table and had that little bruise, which seemed bigger and darker than before.

"Honey…that's…!" He started.

I smiled warmly. "_That's right! _Your favourite fruit! I found two peaches at the side of the forest on my daily evening walk! I hope you don't mind that I had the other one as a snack…"

He suddenly turned away and vomited heavily on the floor. He fell in a heap on the floor, drenched in sweat. He retched a second time.

"Dear? What's wrong? Are you sick?" I asked, deeply concerned.

I tried to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder but he brushed it away. He finished emptying his stomach and was wiping bile from his mouth.

"I'll go and cut this peach into quarters, so you can eat it more easily." I assured him.

Then I planned to have him lie in bed and served dinner there. The knife made a small incision in the fruit and I…

"_Miku! Stop! What do you think you're doing? YOU'RE CUTTING **THE ****BABY'S HEAD**!"_

_…huh…?_

* * *

><p>The blade fell limp in my hand and clacked as it fell to the ground. My husband lost conscious and fell into the pool of his own vomit. My eyes fell to the peach in my hands. Only this time, it wasn't a peach anymore. It was a little baby with a bruise on the side of its head and a deep bleeding gash at the top of its little head. It was screaming in my arms.<p>

…_w-w-whaaat…? _

My brain seemed to slow and process everything around it with a terrifying look. _If this peach was a little child, then…the other one I ate-!_

My eyes fell to the bloody skull of a small baby. That was the "pit" that I had thrown at the monster; the monster which now looked like a villager from the nearby town. The baby in my arms was crying hysterically, but it seemed faint and from a different dimension. I let out a scream as loud as my lungs could handle. My hands snapped to my head as I tried to process how this all happened. They baby fell to the ground, but I couldn't care anymore. Still screaming, I glanced at the woman I saw as a monster. I recognized the figure as a close friend of mine, Luka, and I killed her! So then the two peaches! They were two innocent little babies!** Her children!** Tears welled up in my eyes and I damned myself to hell. Never had I ever been so traumatized before this! When I finally ran out of air to scream, everything went dark and I fell to the ground. Just before I lost consciousness, the last thing I could hear was the baby still wailing and crying for its mother.


	2. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE~**

Kuinshi and Ryuu were walking along the path to Miku's house, as she had not been to their shop for a while. They ran a tailor shop, and brought her a new green obi as a gift. Kuinshi had also cooked up some medicinal soup, just in case she was sick. They chatted the long while there, mostly about the disappearance of their friends. Luka was missing and her husband, Gakupo, was looking desperately for her and their two newborns. They finally reached the house and noticed the door was ajar. They looked around suspiciously, fearing robbery. When they found no threat around the house, they stepped in.

"W-w-what the hell happened here?" Ryuu cried.

There was blood everywhere; left so long it stained into the floorboards. Luka was lying face-up, grotesquely beaten up and battered, beside her a bloody tiny skull. Kuinshi walked and picked up a small baby left lying on the floor. She shook her head sadly and examined it. She mumbled incoherent words to herself. It was stone cold, but Kuinshi held it close to her. Ryuu, knowing that she was a sentimental person, left her there and walked around to examine the situation. Kaito was found, dead, in a pool of…Ryuu turned away, aghast. He took a nearby cloth and laid it respectfully on Kaito, and then another on Luka.

"But where's Miku…?" Kuinshi asked, breaking the heavy silence.

They both called out to her and looked around, but to no avail. Ryuu put his arm sadly around Kuinshi.

"I don't know what happened here. But we should go tell the village…and more importantly, Gakupo."

She replied with a heavy sigh.

As they treaded back to the village, Ryuu kept glancing back at Kuinshi, who held the dead baby in her arms. At first, he was unsure of what to say. Finally, he voiced out his mind.

"Kuinshi, I know it's sad that the little one died. But…why are you still holding that baby? It's already passed on…We should have left it back at Miku's house."

She stopped in her tracks and looked at Ryuu innocently.

"_What are you talking about Ryuu? _I just thought that it would be a waste to leave this peach back there on the floor. I mean it has such a _delicious scent…_"

**END.**


End file.
